Vampiric Hearts
by Valkyre
Summary: Death equals chaos as a young Riku Shadows is about to learn.  Warning there is a lot of blood. Follows the Hellsing plot kind of with the well known Kingdom Hearts characters. MasterxServant ServantxFledgling pairings. There will be blood.
1. Before the Fallen

Welcome to my first story. This was my NaNoWriMo piece but i haven't finished it as of yet. Still working on it.

Oh and here's Riku to read the Disclaimer.

Riku: Do I have to?

Me: Yes.

Riku: Val doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the rhythm of the Hellsing like plot. Although she does own Kuja, my servant in this, and Amelia, the maid. Others will show as they come up in the story.

* * *

"Good luck my son," were his last words before going peacefully. The head of the Shadows' household had died, leaving his son behind with his power hungry brother.

"Are you sure you've checked every where?" asked a brown haired male with a greedy gleam in his ocean blue eyes. "Riku has to be around here somewhere."

"Everywhere but the basement boss," replied a subordinate.

The male rolled his eyes before glaring at the subordinate.

"Then that's the next place to check. Alert my coalition that we will have control of the Shadows Corps in minutes," the man called to another subordinate.

"Yes Sir. Terra Sir," the subordinate replied before heading to the phone.

/Uncle Terra, / thought a young teen aged boy from inside an air duct, /have you really dropped this low? Less than a week after my father's death and you are already willing to kill me? /

This was the boy that the subordinates were hunting for, Riku Elliot Michael Shadows. For a thirteen year old boy he was crafty and ready to fight but he couldn't bring himself to do anything of that accord to an uncle. Riku crawled through the air ducts as he headed for the basement.

"If you ever find yourself in over your head in trouble, there is a protector in the basement awaiting you, my son," were the words echoing in his head. They were his father's words.

The silver haired teen jumped from the ducts and into one of the locked rooms. The only other thing in there was a corpse or a female, or at least that's what it seemed.

"Is this some sort of joke, Father? A corpse, a corpse is my protector?" Riku asked to the wind as he sat down a few meters away from the bound up corpse.

"You don't mind me here do you?" Riku asked the corpse before going quiet.

The corpse made no reply as his uncle's men broke down the door. Riku gulped as he stood up to face his uncle.

"This is why Father didn't want you to have Shadows Corp. You're too power hungry," Riku shouted.

"And a child will do any better?"asked his uncle, Terra, as he held up a gun.

A shot was fired. The shot nicked Riku's shoulder and splattered blood near the corpse's wrinkled body. Riku looked behind him to see the corpse licking up the blood off the floor.

"What is that?" asked Terra as the corpse woman stood up.

A smirk was across her youthful maw as she snapped the binds holding her arms. Terra gave the command to shoot at the being only to have his men ripped to shreds by the woman. The room was splattered with a crimson liquid as the woman drank from a disconnected head.

/A vampire. The Shadows Institute has a vampire! / Riku screamed mentally as his uncle shot at him again.

The woman's arm took the bullet. "Are you okay Mister Shadows?" she asked before dusting the bullet off like a piece of dirt.

"Who are you?" Riku whispered as she passed him his uncle's gun.

"Kuja, at least that's what your ancestors' have called me since I started serving them," the woman replied before Riku shot the gun and his uncle fell dead to the floor. "And you are?"

"You're newest master I'm guessing. Riku Elliot Michael Shadows," Riku replied before standing up. "Please change into something else before coming up stairs though."

Kuja bowed before slipping into the shadows. Riku headed up to the main floor and waited for Amelia who had been kind of like a mother figure to him and his father's greatest advisor. She had been away on a minor mission before Riku's father's death.

"Riku are you okay?" asked a female the next morning.

Riku looked up to see an older female with a gentle smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Just waiting on you Amelia," he replied as he stood up.


	2. Destiny Square

Me: Riku.

Riku: I know. Val doesn't own the KH crew.

Me: Also watch for blood later on.

* * *

-Time skip-

Riku had grown to be an excellent leader as Kuja was still his faithful servant. Ten years had passed since they had met and she had helped raise him.

"This is Shadows. Operative come in. This is Shadows," crackled in Kuja's ear piece.

"Red Dragon here," she replied after taking her eyes off the moon. "What are the orders Master?"

"Nun in the town is a vampire. Has turned all inhabitants into ghouls," crackled Riku's velvet voice through the ear piece. "Search and destroy."

Kuja's smirk turned into a mad grin. "With pleasure Master Riku," she replied. Her favorite command was given as she walked into the ghoul ridden village. The sign behind her read 'Destiny Square'. She lingered in the shadows as a teen aged boy ran from ghouls. The boy was shooting at them and a bewildered look was cross his face as they didn't go down.

"Show time," whispered Kuja before shooting the ghouls that had been chasing the said boy.

The ghouls dissipated into dust as the boy to a step back.

"What were those thing and where did you come from?" he asked in a shake fear filled tone as he shakily aimed his gun.

Kuja shook her head as he fired at her heart. To his dismay Kuja didn't fall to the ground like a normal human.

"You aren't human!" the boy shouted before running away.

"Would it have made a difference? Would you have still shot me?" Kuja questioned in a whisper before shrugging it off and continuing her walk.

Red eyes hid behind the vampire's yellow sunglasses, or as she called them moon glasses, as she followed the boy. He led her to a church.

"Sanctuary for those that need it young one. Now what has you so fearful this beautiful night?" asked a voice from the pulpit.

"Mother, weird creatures are lurching around out there," answered the boy before taking a step back. "You're the Nun of this church I presume?"

"Correct child," answered the voice again as its keeper came out. "Is something wrong my son?"

"Yes. You've been causing the disappearances of the locals," the boy replied before backing into Kuja.

Kuja looked down and shook her head as the nun looked up. A displeased look was on both of the women's faces.

"No matter how many cockroaches I kill you always seem to pop up again. Vampire trash just die and stay dead this time," Kuja hissed in a taunting tone.

"Vampire?" questioned the boy as ghouls rose from the pews.

"You must be the Shadows' pet, Nosferatu Kuja. Why fight when you can join me?" offered the nun.

"You make me sick. Even a vampire with a decent sense wouldn't mess with the religion of any place. At least have some dignity. Sad to say I've face wolves that were stronger than you. No fore sight or premonitions, I bet you can't even regenerate from a wound," Kuja sneered as she drew a gun. "Scum of the earth. May you be welcomed in to the deepest pits of Hell."

The nun grabbed the boy before yelling, "Shoot her!" to the ghouls. The ghouls followed their master's orders. Kuja did nothing but let the bullets hit her. The church floor was now covered in blood and bullet casings.

"That's enough," called the vampire nun before turning her attention to the boy. "Rare for a boy your age to be so pure. So sad that you have to die now."

The boy gulped as mad and twisted laughter filled the sanctuary. The nun's attention was turned away from her snack to the remnants of Kuja's bullet riddled body. The blood was slow oozing back to the body. Shadows assisted the process as Kuja stood up and continued her laugh as she shot the ghouls. When her laughter ended she looked to the boy.

"Do you want to live, Police Boy?" she asked in a kindred tone.

"Don't give him any ideas," said the nun.

"Shut you cockroach. Answer the question Police Boy. Do you want to live?"

"Yes ma'am," replied the boy.

/This bullet is going to pierce through you're left lung and hit the monster's heart. Are you okay with that?/ Kuja asked telepathically.

The boy nodded before a loud bang rang out in the church. Kuja was true to her word as the bullet passed through his left lung and pinned the vampire to the cross over the pulpit and turned her to dust. Kuja shook her head.

"Are you pure?" she asked kneeling next to the dying boy.

"Yes," came a weak reply as the boy raised his jugular slightly.

"Isn't this the part where you close your eyes?" Kuja asked with a small smile.

The boy closed his eyes as instructed before Kuja made him one of her own.


	3. Chat in the Car

Riku: You guys know the drill.

Me: I don't own anyone but Kuja and Amelia.

* * *

Riku waited back at the blockade with Amelia. Other officers waited along with them as Kuja walked up carrying a sheet wrapped person.

"Mission complete. No survivors, Master," Kuja reported as the boy's head showed slightly.

"What about him, Kuja?" asked Riku.

"I'm technically dead sir," came a soft reply from the boy.

Riku let his gloved hand meet his pale skin. "What possessed you to do this Kuja?" he managed to ask without yelling at the vampire.

"It was either this or one more ghoul to deal with," Kuja replied setting down the bundle and the boy stood up still wrapped in the sheet.

Riku nodded. "We'll have Amelia arrange something for him," Riku commented.

"I'm keeping him," Kuja replied defiantly. "He needs his sire to watch over him."

Riku just shook his head before getting into the car. Kuja and her fledgling followed suit with Amelia. Amelia shook her head.

"Must you always push your master's buttons?" Amelia asked.

"Felt like it this time. Then again you had a crush on my male self," Kuja replied with a chuckle. "So Police Boy what's your name?"

"Sora Hart, ma'am," answered the brown haired boy. His once sky blue eyes now a bloody garnet red and staring at the woman in front of him. "Excuse me being rude but how old are you Master?"

Kuja raised her hand before slouching back. "To tell the truth, Sora, I don't remember," she answered to her fledgling.

Riku chuckled. "530," he answered.

"You're joking right?" asked Sora as Kuja hung her head.

"Wish he was. He's known me for ten years, Master Riku probably has the math right for that one," Kuja replied with a shrug as she looked up to her master. "How much trouble am I in?"

"None at the moment. You could use some one to look after," replied Riku as he looked to Sora.

Sora shrank back in his chair and tried to make himself unnoticeable. Amelia shook her head and chuckled lightly. Sora dropped his gaze quickly before curling up in the sheet Kuja had given him.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I have more coming soon. Reveiws are welcome. Please no flames they will go to Axel and Anderson for the weird ceremony that they are setting up in my basement... I'll be right back.


End file.
